Currently, many users use multiple computing devices, such as their home computer, work computer, laptop computer, and so forth. Oftentimes, users install the same applications on these devices, customizing these applications on each of the devices to their particular preferences. However, this can lead to user frustration because users are typically required to perform the same application customization on each of the multiple devices.